Like Father, Like Son
by WeepingWalkers
Summary: Zack's gone, but only now did Faye find out. She's raising her four year old son, whom she has to tell he'd never meet his father. Gabriel is starting to become more and more like his dad. The only comfort she has are the kids, Kori, and Cloud. Zack/OC


**Hey dear fans of mine! :D (however few I may have)  
><strong>

**This a _very_ late birthday one-shot for one of my best fan-fic friends/twin 'LoLpOpSiClE'. Which I've been too exhausted lately to post.  
><strong>

**I should be updating in my other stories soon and uploading a Wolf's Rain one soon.**

**But before all of that, I have a oneshot I need to write a oneshot for my other best friend 'Nightmare Raven'.**

**Well enough of my ramble, which is most likely gone unread xD**

**READ ZEE ONESHOT!**

**AN: Go and read their stories, they're epicly awesome! :D  
><strong>

**~LoLfUdGeSiClE 3  
><strong>

_**Faye's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it.

For four years Zack, and Cloud had been missing. When Kori had heard of the escape of two Shinra experiments, she knew it was her brother and Cloud. But when she returned with Cloud, and not Zack, I knew what had happened. I could see it from the broken look in Kori's caramel brown eyes, and the somber expression on Cloud's face. Cloud explained what happened, and Kori nearly broke down.

Zack… My _precious_ Zack, was gone.

He died protecting Cloud. Before he died he told Cloud to take care of Kori, Gabriel, and me. Zack was always selfless that way.

Before Kori found them, we had quit our jobs as a 1st class SOLDIER at Shinra; for two reasons.

One; We would always hold Shinra responsible for my beloved Zack's death. Two; I had been pregnant with Zack's child. The child that Zack would never have the chance to see grow up, go to school, become successful, or even fall in love someday. And our son would never get to meet his father and see what a wonderful man Zack was.

I named him Gabriel. It was what Zack and I agreed on when he discovered I was pregnant. I remember when I first told him. Zack was ecstatic to say the least. He couldn't wait to have the chance to start a family with me. Gabriel is four years old now, and he'll turn 5 in a few months.

When Zack and Cloud went missing after the mission with Sephiroth in Nibelheim, I escaped with Tifa and we left for Midgar. She started and ran a bar that she'd named 'Seventh Heaven'. It was also our home. Kori was gone for a few months searching for them, but decided to come stay with us to help me with my pregnancy.

Sephiroth had betrayed us all when he burned down Nibelheim. And not even a year later he'd killed Aerith. All out of revenge because he believed he was the 'chosen one' by Jenova. Or as he called it, 'Mother'.

I haven't seen Cloud since Kori, Tifa, and I came to Midgar. That is, until Kori returned with Cloud, and the heart-wrenching news. When they told me about Zack… I couldn't process it. The fact just wouldn't bury itself into my mind. Kori held me as I fell to my knees.

I was in agony, pure fuckin' agony. I would never see Zack, _my_ Zack, again. I screamed and screamed, not caring at all who might have heard me. Let the whole world hear my pain. I don't remember how long we were there, Cloud nearly in tears, Kori holding me and crying, and me letting my emotions flood me.

I know what you must be thinking; Oh the tragic widow. Or; Yeah, it's going to hurt, but you'll get over it and find someone else one day. Let me tell you something, if you truly love someone before they're gone, it's nearly impossible to feel that way about someone else again, ever.

But now I lay on one of the beds in mine and Gabriel's room thinking. Just, thinking. Kori probably left to Aerith's church, where the kids were, to have some time to herself to grieve.

I'd have to tell Gabriel soon that his father was gone, that's for sure. I sighed. But while he was out with Marlene and Denzel, it gave me time to think.

I was there for him through almost everything during SOLDIER, and he was for me. When Genesis betrayed us, when Angeal died, when Kori and Cloud joined SOLDIER, when those two fell in love, and when Zack and I fell in love. At first glance most people would probably think of us as siblings or best friends. Well, it started out that way but I guess fate had it in for us.

I laughed softly; Zack and Kori both fell for blondes. Zack had never said a blonde joke to me. Whether it was because he thought I'd hurt him for it, or because he always thought of me as a strong and smart person. I admired him for that. He was a respectful and a very kind man. But I guess a lot of people loved that quality in him.

I sighed and looked at the old clock in the room. It was broken, just like me. But like any object, maybe I can be fixed too.

I stood up off the bed, it won't do me any good to lie around in this room thinking of how much I'd miss him. I decided to walk around the city, maybe pay a visit to Aerith's church myself. Seeing and spending some time with the kids will definitely help me clear my head. So I put on my boots and left after letting Kori and Cloud know where I'd be.

As I was walking, I noticed the darkening clouds. The weather was well-attuned with my emotions today. The raindrops that began to fall felt soft as they landed on my face. I smiled and closed my eyes, remembering that the rain felt the exact same way when Zack had asked me to marry him. It wasn't exactly the best time setting, but I didn't care, I was too elated to.

The heavy wooden doors to the church slowly swayed open with a creak as I gave them a light push. The sound of children's laughter reached my ears, making me smile and erasing my solemn mood. I saw them running around, chasing each other in a heated game of tag. Upon hearing the noise, the game stopped and all three heads turned to see who the guest was. The moment Gabriel's eyes looked towards me, I saw Zack. My god, how he looked just like his father. My smile temporarily disappeared, but replaced itself before they could notice the change and ask questions. I wasn't ready to tell all of them about Zack yet.

"Mom!", Gabriel called in joy as he tackled me in a hug. I laughed. His attitude was just like his dad's too. Marlene and Denzel rushed over to us, smiles gracing their young faces.

"Hi Aunty-Faye!", Marlene greeted happily, and both she and Denzel both hugged me.

I laughed softly and stood. "Hello to you three too. Having fun?", I asked.

"You bet! But Marlene cheated! She was like 10 feet away and said she tagged me!", Denzel said, pointing an accusing finger at my niece.

"Nuh uh! I was right behind you Denzel!", Marlene cried, and the two began to argue.

Strangely, Gabriel didn't try to stop them like he normally would have. He was looking at me with a worried expression. "What is it buddy?", I asked kneeling in front of him.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

I went silent. That was another trait he took from Zack; another similarity between father and son. The two could always tell when something was bothering me. I let me smile fade away and Gabe hugged me. I decided.

"Marlene, Denzel. You two should head on home, it's about to rain and it'll be getting dark soon.", I told them. They ceased the argument and obeyed, leaving the church and saying a 'see you later'.

When I was sure they were gone, I sat on a bench with Gabriel beside me.

It was silent for a few moments while I tried to think of a good way to tell him about his dad.

"Gabe… Kori came home today.", I started.

"Really? Did she find dad and Cloud?"

"Yeah. But, she only returned with Cloud baby."

Gabriel looked up at me with a confused and hurt expression. "What happened mom? Why didn't she bring daddy home? When's he coming then?"

His disappointed, but hopeful, voice almost brought me to tears.

"Gabe, sweetie. Dad's not coming home. He…" My voice cut off as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Your dad, he… he's been killed."

His eyes grew big and filled with tears.

"He died saving Kori's and Cloud's lives, protecting what he loved… They were very important to him, and so were we.", I tried to explain to him.

Not long after, he began to sob nonstop. He clung to me as if life itself depended on it. I held him and cried too.

As I comforted my son, it reminded me of when Angeal died. Zack and I held each other and, comforted each other in the same way.

Gabriel would never get to meet Zack, but over time he'd grow to be more and more like him; looks and personality. I'd eventually tell him everything there was to know about Zack, even if he'd never truly meet him.


End file.
